Lost in Time: The Sea's Protector
by Just Anny
Summary: Perseus Jackson somehow went back in time without any memories of his past, err... future. But after joining the crew of a ship with black sails, he has to find his way in this time, while coping with his forgotten memories that are slowly being remembered. On top of that, he also has to keep his heritage a secret.
1. Prologue: A Sense of Familiarity

**Summary:** Perseus Jackson somehow went back in time without any memories of his past, er... future. But after joining the crew of a ship with black sails, he has to find his way in this time, while coping with his forgotten memories that are slowly being remembered. On top of that, he also has to keep his heritage a secret.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO, nor POTC :'(

* * *

**Prologue: A Sense of Familiarity**

Searching for answers

The sea was brought back to life as he opened his eyes, as if the sea goddess Calypso herself was raging. Thunder rumbled in the distance and clouds began to darken. The ship rocked dangerously up and down, dancing upon the enormous waves. Rain was already pouring from the sky and the man, who seemed to be around 18 years of age, could feel his strength coming back to him as a few drops fell on his face.

Not even thinking about the just awoken man, the captain yelled his orders to his crew, hoping they would be able to save the ship from the wrath of the sea. Some began to mutter things as they tried to steady the ship, while shivering from the cold.

The man ran his hand through his raven black hair and stood up, watching the people around him. He frowned, not remembering where he was. No, he could _sense _where he was. _7 24 71 30. _Somehow, he knew what those numbers meant. Coordinates.

Then, he panicked and the sea became even wilder. Water splashed above the deck, making everyone wet. Except him. Not that it mattered to him, since only one question occupied his mind right now. _Why don't I remember anything?!_

In the back of his mind, he could feel that something was wrong. As if he didn't belong here. He walked toward the railing, ignoring the shouts around him, and looked over the raging sea. It was calling to him. Without him realising it, he was already standing on the railing. A normal person would've fallen off by the ship's movements, but he had already realised he was not a normal person.

He jumped in.

The sea around him calmed the man down. The pulling currents had no effect on him as he swam further down. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he realised he could breathe under water. He smirked at that. On instinct, he used the currents to swim even faster than he already did. The man didn't realise where he was going at first. He just followed his instincts.

He knew where he had gone to when he saw the beautiful underwater city in her full glory, after swimming for what seemed like hours. Fish and other underwater creatures swam in and out the city. The city herself was decorated with the finest jewels that could only be found in the deepest oceans and statues of the gods, he realised, were towering over the buildings. In the back of his mind, he searched for her name.

Atlantis.

A weird feeling of recognition went over him, but he shook it off when he saw a dolphin swimming toward him. "_Lord, lord? Are you a new lord? I must bring you to my lord." _The dolphin swam further into the city and gestured him to follow.

The man frowned at that, but still followed the dolphin. Why would that dolphin call him a lord? Then, another thought occupied his mind. "How can I hear you?"

He would swear he saw the dolphin smirking, but decided that wasn't the case. _How in Hades would a dolphin be able to smirk?! _Again, he realised a few things. 1) The dolphin already _talked, _so why wouldn't he be able to smirk? and 2) Why did he just say: 'how in Hades'?

Before he could ask his mental questions, the dolphin answered his earlier question. _"Every creature of the sea can hear other creatures of the sea, my lord." _The man frowned. _So I am a creature of the sea? How is that possible? I'm human, am I not?_

Again, before he could ask his mental questions, he was interrupted by something else. This time, it was the arrival at the throne room of Atlantis. How he knew that? Only the Fates would know.

He entered the room, which was _really_ large by the way, and walked toward the three thrones in the end of the room. Only on the middle one was not empty. On it sat a man who was wearing khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt - the man raised an eyebrow at that. He radiated power, but that wasn't what amazed the man. His dark hair and sea green eyes, made a sense of familiarity go over him. He knew this man.

After a long time staring at each other, the man finally asked one of his mental questions. "Who are you?"

The god - the man realised - raised an eyebrow at that. "Since you are the one entering my realm, I should be the one asking you."

Another silence followed, before the man couldn't take it anymore and said what was on his mind. Somehow, he knew that he could trust this guy. "I don't know who I am or where I came from... Somehow I lost my memories, but what I do know is that I woke up on a ship. It was like the sea was calling to me, so I jumped of the ship and swam to this place", he explained.

Then, he remembered another thing. "Oh yeah, somehow I knew where the ship was... The coordinates were 7 degrees 24 minutes North and 71 degrees 30 minutes East, or something. And it was storming _really_ hard... Like, _almost sinking the ship_ hard", he added.

The sea god - another thing the man just realised - muttered something about 'not ordering the sea to do that' and narrowed his eyes at the man. "How...", the god started, but nothing more came out of his throat. Then, suddenly he thought of something. "Could you cut yourself?"

"_Excuse_ me?", the man asked. Confusing was written all over his face. How could someone he barely knew - in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't true - ask himself?

"Just do it."

The man frowned, but somehow he knew that he would get more answers if he did what the god told him. He didn't have something to cut himself with, though. He searched his pockets, but the only thing that was in them was a pen with the word _Anaklusmos _on its side. He frowned at it. Another thing he knew he should know... _Uncap it_, his mind told him, which he did.

The pen changed into a bronze sword in only a fraction of a second. The blade was leaf-shaped and had a double-edged blade, while the hilt riveted with gold studs. Together, it was about 3 feet long and perfectly balanced. The man looked at the god, whose eyes were widened, before looking back at his sword. It was so frustrating how familiar the sword seemed.

He shook off those thoughts though, when he realised why he had uncapped it in the first place. He held out his left arm and cut it with the sword. Blood appeared on his skin, but it wasn't red. It was golden. But before he could question the color, he realised he felt no pain from the wound. When he looked at it more closely, he saw that the cut was already closed. "How...?"

The man turned to the god. "How is this possible?" He demanded answers.

The god sighed, but still frowned. "That's also a mystery to me, my son."

_Waaaaaait a minute..._ "Son?!"

The god sighed again. "I'll tell you a few things then. Hopefully, you'll remember some things about yourself", the man gestured the god to continue. "I'm Poseidon, god of the seas, oceans, destruction, earthquakes, storms, hurricanes, horses and sea creatures." The god muttered something about 'hating formalities' - the man raised an eyebrow at that - before he continued. "And apparently, you're my son, even though I don't remember siring someone..." The man's jaw almost hit the floor.

Suddenly, his head began to hurt so much, that he grabbed his head with his hands and dropped on his knees. He closed his eyes as he felt the ground under him shift. He tried to concentrate on something else but the pain, but couldn't. When the pain subsided, he remembered three things: 1) The god before him said the truth. 2) His name was Perseus Jackson, but he liked to be called Percy. 3) He didn't belong in this time.

* * *

**[A/N]: Yeahhhhh new story xD Again... I have too many ideas in my head haha xD... Anyway, this is a crossover, so I don't expect too much feedback on this, but I hope you people will like it :). **

**Info: Chapters are around 1k-2k, Calypso will be the movie-version (not the PJO-version), some characters may be OOC and some scenes in the beginning are literally from Dead Man's Chest (kinda)... **

**'Till next time,**

**Xx Anny **


	2. Chapter 1: Joining a Crew

**Chapter 1: Joining a Crew**

So much for a peaceful night in Tortuga

The stench of alcohol filled the pub in the port called Tortuga. Irish music, at least he believed it was Irish, was played in the back ground. Percy honestly didn't _want _to know. He was sitting on one of the balcony's railings, so he could overlook everyone who was there. There were some drunken pirates fighting for a bottle of rum and others were making out with a few women in a corner. All by all, a peaceful night in the local pub.

The last month, he had gone accustomed to the pirates' behavior. After his encounter with his father, two months ago, he had wanted his questions to be answered. When he finally had a small boat, he was able to travel the world with the help of his water-powers. But so far, he was given no answers.

Percy clenched his fists in frustration. He had no goal, no purpose, than to search for his past. And now, here he was. Watching drunken pirates fight each other in Tortuga, while having wasted the last two months of his life. It frustrated him to no end; not being able to do what he _wanted_. He just did what he _needed__, _but that worked out _so _great. _Note the sarcasm._

The son of the Poseidon raised an eyebrow as he saw a short row of half-drunk pirates, waiting for their turns. A man with a small, grey beard asked the first pirate a few things, that Percy couldn't hear, and then scratched something on the paper, _parchment _Percy had to remind himself (the name "paper" had popped in his head when he had first seen a piece of parchment. A while after, though, he knew that paper isn't used that much _yet_), before him.

After 4 people, with only one to go, the man talked to someone behind him. Percy had to bend over to see the pirate, who was sitting lazily on a chair with his feet on the table before him. In his hands was a compass that he seemed to shake almost every second while looking at it intently, as if it held all the answers in the world. When they were done talking, the bearded man turned to the last man in line.

After telling his story - again, Percy couldn't hear what they were saying - the man picked up the bottle of rum on the table and drank from it. He looked like rubbish, like all the other pirates, but there was something to him that made Percy raise an eyebrow. Under his hat, he wore a white peruke with a low ponytail, which made Percy think of only one thing: the East India trading Company. The British.

In the 2 months that Percy remembered fully, the EIC was the one thing that annoyed him the most. Their ships were everywhere, either trading or eliminating pirates. He had visited one of their ships once - _I was curious, okay?! _- and he didn't want to repeat that. They seriously thought that they could rule the sea.

The sea wasn't meant to be ruled by mortals. As the son of the sea god, he knew what he was talking about.

The bearded man seemed to know the EIC-guy, as if they were old acquaintances. _Or enemies_, Percy realised. The EIC-guy leaned forward so he could face the bearded man properly. Percy glanced at the pirate with the compass, when he saw something moving. He smirked when he saw the pirate hiding behind a plant and walking elsewhere. _Definitively enemies... _

Percy looked back at the other two, when he saw the EIC-guy pushed over the table and walking toward the center of the pub with his arms wide. "So am I _worthy _to serve under _Captain Jack Sparrow_", Percy could hear him say to the crowd with a British accent. He took out his weapon and pointed it at the pirate who was hiding behind the plant. "Or should I just kill you now..."

Jack Sparrow, Percy presumed, sticked his head out from behind a pillar a few times - the EIC-guy followed his movement with his gun - before exiting his hiding spot. "You're hired." Percy smirked at that.

"Sorry", the EIC-guy said, "old habits all last." Just when he was about to shoot the pirate, two men stopped him and held his arm up so the gun was pointed to the chandelier. Out of shock, he shot it. The bullet changed its direction when it hit the chandelier and broke the bottle of rum of a pirate nearby. Percy sighed when the pirate hit the man next to him and everyone started fighting each other. _So much for a peaceful night..._

He didn't even bother to look at the fighting, knowing it was pure chaos. Percy just left his spot at the balcony, dodged a few pirates who wanted to hit him with an empty bottle and made his way to the table. His curiosity took over when he saw the piece of parchment laying on the floor. He squatted to pick up the parchment - a bottle flew over his head, but he didn't notice that - and read what was on it.

_"Men joining the crew of the Black Pearl"_, he muttered out loud. Under that were four names - probably the four men that had registered themselves earlier - and the rest was blank. Percy smirked. He knew how much he would love to join a pirate's crew - even if he would have to hide his heritage - and he figured that Jack Sparrow wouldn't be too bad. After he made his decision, he picked up a pencil from the floor and wrote his name on the parchment.

When he realised they would probably forget the parchment, he fumbled it and put it in his pocket. Percy glanced at the EIC-guy, who was surrounded by around 10 men together with a woman in pirate's clothes. He grinned. _So people _do _do that here... _

"Come on, men", the EIC-guy mocked, "who wants some?! All go in line, I'll have ya'll one by one. Come on, who's fast..." Before he could say more, the woman in pirate's clothes took an empty bottle an smashed it against the EIC-guy's head. The man fell unconscious immediately.

Everyone went silent. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!", the woman explained. Percy shook his head and left the pub. The last thing he saw was the EIC-guy being thrown at the pigs in the mud. Not noticing the woman walking toward him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Compass

**Chapter 2: The Compass**

What is it you want most?

After an hour of searching and asking people for the Black Pearl, Percy finally found the black-sailed ship. The crew was already entering the loads, indicating they would leave soon. Percy just stood there, looking at the beautiful ship. _So much better than the Argo II, _he realised. Then, another thought came into his mind. _What's the Argo II?_

He frowned when a headache came up, though not as heavy as the one he had 2 months ago. He remembered the Greek war-ship now, with the head of the mechanical dragon Festus at front, that was build for _them _to go to Greece. _Who was them?_

Before he could torture himself with another headache, he heard a voice from behind him. "Captain Sparrow." Percy turned and saw the bearded man he saw earlier and Jack Sparrow, who were both walking toward the ship, turning too. The woman from earlier (in pirate's clothes) walked toward them.

"Come to join the crew, lad?", the captain asked, before turning again and continuing walking. "Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love", the woman said. The bearded man and the captain stopped in their tracks.

"I'm deeply flattered, son", Jack said without turning to the woman behind him, "but my first and only love is the sea." While he said that, he gestured the bearded man to go make the woman behind him leave.

"Meaning William Turner, captain Sparrow." Percy didn't know who that guy was, but apparently it took the captain's attention. Jack turned to her, confusion all written over his face.

"Elizabeth", he whispered when he recognized her. He turned to the bearded man, who was still standing behind him. "Hide the rum", he ordered him. Percy raised an eyebrow at that. _Why would they have to hide the rum?_

Jack turned to Elizabeth again. "You know, those clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing", he pointed out. Percy rolled his eyes and frowned. He knew that women were treated differently in _these times_, but he had hoped it would be differently. "I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?", she looked desperate to Percy. _She must really love him_...

"Darling, I'm really unhappy to tell you this, but due an unfortunate and _entirely _unforeseeable circumstances that have _nothing _whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been pres-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Percy had heard stories about Davy Jones and was confused that Will was pres-ganged into his crew. _This had _nothing _to do with that I don't know what pres-ganged is! Nu uh. _Also, Jack seemed to have a lot to do with this, noticing his _very delicate _lies. _Note the sarcasm._

Elizabeth seemed just as much confused as he was. (Probably for other reasons, though.) "Davy Jones..." They were interrupted by a man vomiting in the sea. Percy frowned at that. _The fish won't like that, at all, _he figured. Then, he recognized the man as the EIC-guy from the pub, who was covered with mud, earlier and was even more confused.

"Oh please...", the EIC-guy said while trying to even his breathing, "the captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"You look bloody awful", Jack remarked, "What are you doing here?"

"You hired me." _Truth. He hired him. _"I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny -"

"Jack", Elizabeth interrupted him, "all I want is to find Will."

Jack seemed to want to reject, before he thought of something. "Are you certain? Is that what you _really _want most?"

"Of course..."

"Because I would think you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you'd have a way of doing that", Elizabeth guessed.

"Well, there is a chest", Percy heard the EIC-guy groan, "a chest with unknown size and origin."

"It still contains the beating heart of Davy Jones", said a crew-mate, who was carrying a large box with another man. The other made a ripping-your-heart-out gesture with his right hand and made it seem like the imaginative hand was still beating.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the power to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including, saving brave William from his grim fate", Jack continued.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?", the EIC-guy asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignored him and took Jack's bait. "How do we find it?"

Jack took out his compass that Percy saw earlier. "With this", he opened and closed it, "my compass is unique."

"Unique here having the meaning of broken", the EIC-guy remarked.

"True enough, this compass does not point North", Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Where does it point?", Elizabeth took the bait again.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." That perked Percy's interest. _What if I can find my answers with that thing?_

"Jack... are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love." He put the compass in Elizabeth's hand. "And what you want most in this world is to find the chest or Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will..."

"By finding he chest of Davy Jones", Jack completed her sentence. Percy now had a good feeling what the captain was planning. Jack opened the compass again and walked backward, leaving Elizabeth to stare at the compass. After a little while, he walked back to her and glanced at the compass. "Mister Gibbs", he called.

The bearded man from earlier walked toward him. "Captain."

"We have our heading."

"Finally!", Gibbs exclaimed. He made some orders to the rest of the crew and walked inside the boat again.

Jack gestured Elizabeth to enter the boat too. "Miss Swann."

One of the crew-mates put a goat in the EIC-guy's arms. "Welcome to the crew, former commodore", he laughed before going into the Black Pearl again, leaving the former commodore to enter the boat with a goat in his arms. Percy _almost_ felt sorry for him. Jack wanted to enter the black-sailed ship too, but then saw Percy glaring at him.

"Is there something on my face, lad?", he asked while pointing at his face.

Percy smirked at him. "Well, if you don't count your beard with those two braids and your fillet..."

Jack also smirked and walked toward him as if he was drunk. Percy had already noticed that that was the normal way of him walking. "Now, why are you here, my boy?"

"I'm here to join your crew", when he saw Jack frowning, he took out the parchment in his pocket and threw it to Jack. When the captain read it, he gestured the _seemingly_ 18 year old to enter the boat.

"Welcome to the crew, Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**[A/N]: Too much movie-scene and too little from my actual story... Sorry, but it was important :$ Hope you liked it, though ;)**

**To 8EternallyMortal8: **I'm glad you it :D And here's the next one ;)

**To Annechase: **Yeah! Thanks for the review and the compliment ;D

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	4. Chapter 3: Scheming and Accusations

**Chapter 3: Scheming and Accusations**

The plans of a man, a fugitive and a Brit

Percy rubbed the deck of the Black Pearl as they were finally in the open waters, much to his displease. He breathed in the salty sea air - much better than the alcohol stench in Tortuga - and glanced at the others. He had learned their names, but was already forgetting the most. By now, he really hated that not-remembering part.

He narrowed his eyes at Norrington - the former commodore. At least he remembered his name, even if it wasn't that hard to do. After all the commotion in Tortuga, he had the feeling he couldn't trust the guy. As if all he did was for himself.

Norrington caught him staring and their eyes locked. Dark brown against sea green. "What?", Norrington asked him with a slight annoyance in his voice. "You know, it's really rude to stare." Percy averted his eyes and continued rubbing the deck. He didn't think it would be wise to react to that statement. He could already hear _her _saying: _"Wise? Who are you and what have you done with my Seaweed Brain?!" _

The son of the sea god gritted his teeth and held his head when he had another headache-attack. For once, he was glad that he was rubbing the deck, since he was already on his knees. This one was even worse than the one he had 2 months ago when he remembered his name and heritage. He closed his eyes and almost ripped the wood off the floor as he held it.

A faint image of a blond, curly haired girl with grey eyes made its way in his head, but before he could remember her name or see her face clearly, it was gone, together with the headache. He panted and opened his eyes again.

He looked around him, but luckily no one had seen him heaving that attack. Until he looked at Norrington, who was frowning at him. _Oh no, not him... H_e was staring at Percy ever since they had locked their eyes, he realised. He hoped it wasn't the case, though. "What?"

The former commodore narrowed his eyes at him. "Why were you in Tortuga?", okay, that absolutely _wasn't _the question Percy had expected. He had expected him to say something like: _"Are you okay?" _or _"Should I get you an Aspirin against the headache?" _but Percy guessed Norrington wasn't much of the caring type. They don't even have Aspirins anyway, Percy realised shortly after.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his conversation with Norrington. _Stupid ADHD... _Yes, he had remembered his ADHD and dyslexia problems about 6 weeks ago. Luckily, dyslexia wasn't much of a problem in this age, since not many people were able to write or read. Especially pirates. Even though Jack and Gibbs were able to read and write, he realised. He noticed Norrington staring at him, again. _Right. Concentrate._ "What do you mean?"_  
_

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've been in Tortuga for a long time. Every time, I've seen you in that god-forsaken pub. It wasn't hard to miss, really, since you actually stood out quite a bit", Norrington explained. Percy still didn't get it, though.

"Is it so weird for me to be in Tortuga?"

Norrington frowned. "Tortuga is a port for pirates. You aren't a pirate. Believe me, I can see that clearly."

Percy took that as a way to question the former commodore. "You aren't a pirate and yet, you were there just as much as I was. I've heard stories about you from the crew, _former commodore. _I should be the one asking _you _why you were in Tortuga. Maybe you have plans for yourself?"

He didn't take the bait, though. "So, you're admitting you aren't a pirate", Norrington noticed, completely ignoring Percy's accusation. "In all those weeks I've seen you in the pub, there were countless people searching for new crew-mates, but still you didn't go with them. Yet, when a dumb-witted pirate comes along, you were immediately ready to set sail. What are you scheming, _Perseus_?"

Percy winced at his full name - he really shouldn't have given them that name - though he soon regained his posture. He knew he couldn't tell Norrington of his heritage, nor that he was from another time. The reason why he had registered himself as a member of the Black Pearl's crew had been simple. He just followed his gut feeling. Before he could answer, something else distracted him. _Again.__  
_

"Beckett?", Gibbs asked Elizabeth surprised. He, Elizabeth and Jack were standing at the other side of the deck. In Jack's hands was a leather covered piece of parchment and he looked at it intently. It seemed this also caught Norrington's attention, since he saw him looking at them too in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East Indian trading Company", Elizabeth answered. Jack stuck his tong out in disgust when he heard the name.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word", Gibbs accused. Percy figured Elizabeth would snap at him and say that it wasn't true, but to his surprise, she didn't say a thing. This made Percy frown. _I thought she loved that Will... _"Beckett wants the compass. There's only one reason for that..."

"Of course", Jack realised, "he wants the chest." Both nodded in agreement.

"If the company controls the chest, they control the sea", Percy frowned at that. The sea wasn't to be controlled, nor tamed.

"A truly discontent motion, love...", Jack said to Elizabeth.

"It's bad. Bad for every mother's son that calls himself a pirate", Gibbs added. He looked up to the black sails. "I think there could be more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Raise the fore yard!", he ordered the crew as he walked away. Percy agreed with Gibbs and he would do whatever it costed to not let the company rule the sea. He frowned and used the currents behind the ship to speed things up a little. Not too much, though, otherwise the others would be suspecting something.

Due to him using his powers, he lost a part of the conversation between the three. "- you're standing here with the price", Jack said, "full pardon", Percy saw Norrington's head perking up at that in the corner of his eyes, "commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East Indian trading Company. As if I could be bought at such a low price." Jack put the leather parchment in his pockets.

Percy returned his attention to Norrington, who was staring at the two with a certain glint in his eyes. Subconsciously, he knew that glint all too well: hope.


	5. Chapter 4: The Black Spot

**Chapter 4: The Black Spot**

The calling of the sea and the haunting fear

Percy watched Elizabeth and Jack who were at the other side of the deck, even if they were standing much too close to each other with a certain lust in their eyes. This made him frown again. _They couldn't possibly have feelings for each other, right? _

He had seen Elizabeth having a small talk with Norrington, only half an hour before. After that, she kept looking from the compass, which she still had, to Jack and then back to the compass. Something was worrying her, even Percy could tell that, but he didn't know what. _"The compass points to the thing you want most in this world", _he could still hear Jack's words in the back of his mind.

Just when they were close enough to each other to kiss, Jack looked away to his hand, where a black spot appeared. Percy frowned as he felt the same thing he felt when he had opened his eyes 2 months ago: a calling. Jack panicked for a second, muttering something about a jar of dirt and returned to his cabin, leaving Elizabeth behind.

Percy, who was unable to resist the calling, went after him and knocked on his door. When he hear the captain's approval to enter his cabin, he opened the door and glanced inside. Jack was desperately searching for something, knocking some things down in the process. "What are you searching for?", he asked after seeing Jack struggling for a while.

For the first time since Percy entered the cabin, Jack looked at him. Percy frowned when he saw a sign of fear in his eyes. "My jar of dirt, have you seen it?" Percy shook his head and helped Jack with his search. He saw something under the table, with a pile of parchments above it, and squatted. He removed the parchments and saw the jar with white sand within it.

"Got it", Percy called out. He picked up the jar and walked toward Jack. Just when Jack held out his hands to grab the jar from him, Percy grabbed his right hand's wrist and put the jar on the table. He twisted Jack's hand and saw the same black spot from earlier. "What's this?"

Jack tried to pull his hand back, but Percy had a firm grip. Eventually, Jack sighed and didn't struggle anymore, so Percy could inspect the spot further. The captain didn't answer his question, though. But due to his heritage to the sea, Percy easily detected the meaning of the spot when he concentrated on it. It had the purpose of calling powerful sea-creatures to it.

Percy, as the son of Poseidon, realised that he too was drawn to it, but he knew that wasn't the real reason behind it. Something was haunting Jack, something powerful that made him being afraid. "What is it that's chasing you, Jack?", he blurted out.

"A terrible beasty, savvy?", Jack clearly didn't want to talk about it.

Percy rolled his eyes at that. He felt bad for Jack, but he needed answers. "I know that, but what is its name?"

"The Kraken", that name sent shivers down Percy's spine. He had heard stories about the terrible deeds of Davy Jones' little pet. Its breath had the stench of the corpses it had slayed and it could swallow a ship within seconds, with the help of its tentacles of course. Percy had hoped all of that was just exaggerated sailor stories, but he guessed it was all true. "Now, give me my jar of dirt."

Percy sighed and gave him his dirt. Jack clung himself to the jar, which made Percy raise an eyebrow. Other questions came into his mind. "Who gave you this jar and what is its purpose?"

"An old friend gave it to me. Since Davy Jones is only to port once every ten years, she said I would be save on land and I quote; _'so, you should carry your land with you...'"__, _Percy raised his eyebrows at that, but before he could ask more, a voice interrupted him.

"Land ho!"

Jack almost ran toward the door, but Percy grabbed his arm just in time. Luckily, his reflexes hadn't died a bit. "Listen to me, captain. Since you're going after the heart of Davy Jones, let me tell you this. I've heard you, Gibbs and Elizabeth talking about some guy named Beckett from the East Indian trading Company. That if he had Davy Jones' heart, he would have control over the sea.

But let me be clear about one thing", Percy's eyes looked like the raging sea from 2 months ago, "the sea is not to be controlled. Even the gods can't do that." He let to of Jack's arm and walked after him out of the cabin.

After Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth, Norrington and Jack were in the longboat and rowed toward the shore of Isla Cruces, where somewhere the chest was hidden. Percy frowned when he felt another presence on the sea. He turned to Gibbs. "I'll be back. Just have to do something."

Gibbs turned to him. "Where are you going?", when Percy made no move to answer his question, he sighed. "Don't fall behind. We always honor the Code."

Percy frowned. "The Code?"

"The pirates' Code. Sacred for anyone who follows it. One of the rules is: those who fall behind are left behind. The same is for Jack and the rest. If one of them won't come back, he or she gets left behind." Percy gritted his teeth. It was not like him to leave someone behind and it just didn't sit well with him if someone would do something like that. He didn't want to offend Gibbs, though, so he just nodded.

"I'll be going then", he sat before jumping into the sea.

* * *

**[A/N]: Chapter 4! After this chapter, the story will sway away from Dead Man's Chest and it will be the story I intended it to be, so stay tuned ;D I hoped I kept Jack in character in this chapter, but I fear I failed... Please tell me what you thought about it ;)**

**To 8EternallyMortal8: **I'm glad you enjoy the story ;) Yes, it's based off the second movie, but as I said, after this chapter Percy will have far more influence in the story :D I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the review, as always ;)

**To Di Blythe: **Super Grilled Girl! ;P Hi ;P Yeah, 4 chapters already (now 5)... I did tell you that I'd written a few chapters already before I published it, right? ;) You've never watched Pirates of the Caribbean? D: Shame on you ;P Go watch it, you lazy bum! ;D Love uuu xxx

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	6. Chapter 5: The Flying Dutchman

**Chapter 5: The Flying Dutchman **

Meeting the self-proclaimed ruler of the sea

Water swirled around him as he swam toward the ship. Percy felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he touched the rotten wood of the ship and pulled himself up. He had figured that the strange feeling would have disappeared when he had entered the ship, but it only became worse. Percy hid himself behind the railing, so he could inspect the ship and its crew.

He finally understood what that strange feeling was, when a crew member passed by. His clothes were covered with sea corals and kelp. Actually, the person - if you could even call him that - looked like he had spend his life in the sea for eons. As if the sea animals and plant ate from his flesh, which also didn't look human. Percy could only see the left side of his face - the rest of his head was practically a shell where a crab would live in._  
_

How a crew member could look this way, Percy did not know, but what he did know was that he was on the Flying Dutchman. Maybe less scary as the fisherman's tales had told him, but still recognizable. And he also already knew why they were here.

But there was still something that didn't sit well with him. How the crew looked didn't look natural to him, as if some curse was keeping them this way. He didn't know much about Davy Jones and his crew, so he had no clue what curse must have happened to him. Though it seemed powerful enough to be made by a god or goddess - probably one of the sea, seeing the outcome. Realizing this, he knew that he actually didn't know a thing about what had happened at all, but it didn't really matter to him. He wasn't like _Wise Girl._

He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and clutched his head as something what seemed like a wave of liquid fire streamed through his brains. This time, he saw the face of the same girl he had seen before. This time, the image was more detailed; the blond princess curled hair with the same grey streak as he had discovered a while ago, all tied up into a ponytail. Her grey eyes fierce and calculating, but still full of love. She was absolutely beautiful, he realised as he saw her face more clearly than before. If he didn't have such pain, he would've blushed by just seeing her face.

He let out a low groan and gasped for air as the image faded, together with the pain. It bothered him that he didn't remember her name. Only the title _Wise Girl_, but even his 'seaweed brain' could figure out that this wasn't her real name.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with around seven crew members hovering over him as if they were inspecting him. His eyes widened, but he couldn't walk backward as he was practically holding onto the railing so he wouldn't fall into the sea. Not that that would do any harm to him, but he did wanted to know more about this Davy Jones.

So, he let the crew of the Flying Dutchman escort him to their captain's cabin, after they had bound him in chains. Some were snarling at him, but he just looked forward as they walked closer and closer to the doors of Davy Jones' cabin. When they opened those doors though, he realised that it wasn't really a cabin. The room was enormous, though it didn't contain much furniture. What stood out most, was the organ at the other side of the room.

Sitting behind it, was Davy Jones. Percy couldn't see much of his face, but what he did see was the green tentacles that seemed to roam free around his face. It made Percy think of a long, green Santa-beard - if that made any sense. His clothes were the same as those of his crew - full of sea corals and kelp - but what stood out most was the hat on his head that marked him as captain.

"Captain", one of the crew members called. Davy Jones turned and locked eyes with Percy, before turning to his crew. Now, Percy could see that those tentacles truly formed a beard and that the rest of his face was also green and a bit jelly-like. "We have a visitor."

Jones stood up and walked toward them, his eyes glaring at Percy like they wanted to burn holes into his body. "Who are you?", his voice had a slight accent, which wasn't that strange since most pirates had an accent, and was intimidating. Still, there was something in Jones' eyes that made Percy think of one thing: sadness. After all, Percy had seen it every time he looked at his own reflection. He didn't know why the captain of the most feared ship in this time would hold sadness in his eyes.

The captain narrowed his dark green eyes at him as he realised that Percy wouldn't say his name. Percy didn't _want _to tell Davy Jones his name - especially his full name. His Greek heritage would instantly be known if he told the captain, since he already had the feeling that Davy Jones knew about the gods. And he probably didn't have good experiences with them, but that was just a guess. "I'll ask you again: who are you?"

Before Percy could speak up, another crew member entered the room. "We are approaching the island, sir. What do you want us to do?" Davy Jones walked to the doors and took the telescope out of the man's hands, before looking at the rest of the crew members in his room.

"Take him to the cells. I'll speak of him soon. The rest will go with me to the deck. Prepare to leave the ship, while I go take a look at the island", with that the captain left, before Percy was escorted to the cells. When he was finally behind the bars, he heard people roar above the deck. His eyes widened as he finally heard what they were saying: "Dive!" The water approached him like a cheetah running toward its prey.

He didn't even get wet.

* * *

**[A/N]: Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: chapter 5! I'm sorry for the late update, but I will only update this story when I have the inspiration to write it. And today, that was the cause ;).**

**So, a short meeting with Davy Jones, though I do intend to make Percy stay in the Flying Dutchman for a while. Seeing that in a few chapters, the events of Dead Man's Chest will end, I've already been planning what Percy will do before the events of At World's End. And now, I have a good idea of what I should do. And no, I'm not going to make a time jump (maybe a bit, but not as big as between the movies). **

**Every day, I'm getting more and more mails of you awesome people following, favoriting and reviewing this story (and sometimes even me :D), and I want to thank you all for that ;). I realise this story needs some time before people will read it, but know that I truly intend to finish this story. **

**To 8EternallyMortal8: **Hey :D Here's the update ;) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. What I can truly say about Davy Jones (since I don't want to spoil anything, because the real talking will be in the next chapter or the one after that) is that he doesn't work for Oceanus hahaha. ;P Thank youu ;D

**To Finwitch1: **I'm keeping what happened to Percy a secret for a while ;) about him being betrayed... I'm not going to spoil that ;) Thanks for the review, though ;)

**To LadyKatherine: **Thank you for the compliment! Yeah, I know there aren't many PJO/POTC crossovers, and most of them aren't finished or are just really bad, so I'm really glad that you do find mine worth reading ;). Thanks ;D

**To ****Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega: **Thank youu :) Well, I'm still thinking about that ;) Maybe later on in the story ;)

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


	7. Chapter 6: Cosy Introduction

**Chapter 6: Cosy Introduction**

The barrier of not knowing something

Percy leaned against the wall, trying to sit comfortable on the floor. The cells were even worse than the deck if it came to presentation. Aphrodite would really hated it here. There were basically small animals crawling over the floor and sea plants. Percy could see them moving as he concentrated on them. Not that it truly mattered to him. After all, it was a pirate ship.

There was still only water around him and a small air bubble was at the top of the cell for those who couldn't breath underwater. Percy figured the crew could breath underwater as well, since he guessed that the ship sank on purpose. The crew yelling "dive!" did help him with making that guess, though.

Speaking, or rather thinking, of the crew, Percy could feel the half sea creatures/half humans leaving the ship. Percy could break out of his cell any time, since nobody guarded him, but he decided against it. He still wanted to know more about that Davy Jones - damn, his curiosity made him feel like a child of Athena - and breaking out of his cell wouldn't help him at all. With the water around him, though, he was on his full strength. So, if someone tried to attack him, he at least had a very good chance of winning.

The water also helped him feeling if someone, a captain of a cursed ship for instance, approached him - like now. Not that it was so hard for him to detect the captain coming to him, though. He could hear the sounds of a boot and a wooden leg pounding on the deck and moving down on the stairs. He sighed and pulled himself up to face the captain. Not even bothering to swim toward the air bubble.

Davy Jones' eyes widened slightly, when he saw Percy in this state, clearly surprised. Then, he narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you?", the captain asked for the third time that day. "How can you breathe?"

"A hello to you too, fishface", Percy smirked. He just couldn't resist. Jones growled and pushed open the door. His crab-like hand grabbed Percy's neck and he glared at him angrily. The hand - if you can even call it that way - strangled him harder and this time Percy had to use the water between his neck and the captain's hand to keep breathing.

Jones noticed this, though, and removed his crab-hand-thingy from Percy's throat, before eyeing him suspiciously. Percy just kept smirking at him. "Answer my question", the captain ordered.

"Can't hear you. There must be some kelp in my ears. I guess that's better than tentacles on my face", Percy mused, making Jones angrier by the second.

"YOUR NAME!", Davy Jones yelled.

The son of Poseidon rubbed his ear-shell. "Jeez, you don't need to be so loud. You're making my poor ears bleed…", he complained. Percy sighed as guessed he wouldn't get anything out of the captain, if he would keep mocking him like this. So, reluctantly he answered the captain's first question. "My name's Percy Jackson." A truthful answer, though apparently not the answer that Davy Jones wanted, since the captain was gritting his teeth in frustration.

"How can you breathe, boy?", Percy really didn't want to ask that question. So, he just glared at him, knowing that it wouldn't sit well with the captain. It actually didn't mind him that much, though, now that he thought about it. He had pissed off a lot of people and still had gotten away with it, with only a few wounds. Okay, a lot. That didn't matter, though. It also didn't matter that he didn't know how he knew about that, while he didn't know the actual happenings that he _should _know to know that he had done that. _Ugh._Thinking about it, confused him even _more_.

He was so lost in thoughts, that he didn't notice the sword cutting through the water as it was swung toward his head, until the very last moment. Out of reflex, he ducked to his left, so that the sword didn't cut his head of. Instead, it left a large gash on his right cheek. The wound was already healing thanks to the water, but the captain had already seen the golden Ichor that had streamed out of it.

Jones' eyes widened and stumbled backwards in shock, something that was completely out of his character if you'd ask Percy. Then, he did something that Percy truly hadn't expected: he bowed, before standing up again. When Percy looked into his eyes, he thought he could see a trace of fear in them, but he pushed that thought out of his head.

Percy touched his cheek and felt that the gash had healed completely now. Only a sticky liquid was left on his skin. "I'm deeply sorry, my lord", Percy frowned and looked at the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He had no clue why the captain would call him that way. Sure, he was a demigod and the son of Poseidon, but that didn't mean he was to be treated like a god, or something. _Maybe they treat demigod this way all the time in this era, _Percy thought.

Deep in his mind, he knew that wasn't true, though.

And for the captain, the infamous Davy Jones, to apologize to Percy, who was his prisoner - a demigod, yes, but still a prisoner – was just not logical. Most of the things that had happened in Percy's life though, hadn't been logical too, so he guessed it wasn't that strange compared to the rest of his life. Even if he couldn't even _remember _the rest of his life, but a few basic things.

Percy sighed. It was as if a huge piece of his life was cut off, like the first 2 hours of a 2 hours and 15 minutes lasting movie was removed, and he was allowed to glance at the first lines of the plot from time to time.

Just with a lot of headaches at times that may, or may not be completely and utterly random.

It made him wonder _why _he had lost his memories and _why _he was send back in time. Did the gods have anything to do with this? It just had to be…

* * *

**[A/N]: After about 3 times editing and a dozen mental afterthoughts and doubts, I present to you: chapter 6 ;). It's also the first chapter of all my stories that I've actually written in Word instead of the Doc Manager... I know, strange right? ;P I like both methods, really. On the DC I can see how the lay-out will turn out so I can divide the paragraphs, while in Word it's harder to get distracted (and really, I get distracted REALLY fast xD)... **

**Anyway, I hope the chapter turned out alright... Please tell me what you think, or/and give me some tips for future chapters ;D It helps, really... Always love the reviews ;) I'm sorry that I can't respond to all of your amazing reviews, but thank you all! :D **

**To Zarathos' chain: **I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapters, but I'm keeping the amount of words in every chapter this way... Sorry... But thanks for the review :D

**To awesomeness: **Heeeey! Hello ;P Thank you and I'm looking forward to your advice/support then ;P And yes, I know that 5th movie is coming out in 2015, though I don't know if it will be that good.. I mean, I already thought that the 4th one was 3 times worse then the first 3, so I'm not getting my hopes up for the 5th one. I am excited though ;D I'm even more excited to finally watch Catching Fire and after that Mocking Bird in 2014 and 2015.. OH! and to read Blood of Olympus next year! And the Titan's Curse (the movie) in 2014 or 2015 (don't know which one, yet..)... And- and- and-.. So many excitements ;P

**To FinWitch1: **Thanks for the review ;) I don't have a globe-map with the coordinates here, so I had to do with the vague information provided by the beautiful thing called "the internet"... And really, it was confusing xD Though, I had planned the ship to be somewhere near India... *sigh* I never knew that information, but I still think that Percy would want to keep his heritage a secret anyway... I mean, I don't think he would want to be privileged by the pirates... They'll know soon, though ;)...

**To vanarian: **There are not enough PJO/POTC crossovers, indeed... ;) Percy really is good at pissing of practically everybody he meets xD That's exactly why we all love him! :D No? Oh... At least I do... Awkward ;P

**'Till next time ^^**

**Xx Anny**


End file.
